Body Heat
by skinki
Summary: Jake and Sherry share an intimate moment in the locker room. I just came up with this idea, when I saw the locker room cut scene in Resident Evil 6… I hope this will compensate for what the programmers didn't grant us. xD
1. Prologue

Hey there! This story is my first one and English is not my first language. Still, I hope that you will understand and enjoy it.

Mild spoilers for the Resident Evil 6 story and gameplay!

Note: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to Shinji Mikami and Capcom. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Warning: Coarse language, Lemons (extreme smut), Romance, Action, Violence

[Prologue]

The young woman heard a noise and quickly opened the locker door in front of her, slipping inside. As her naked feet stepped on its metal floor, she shivered slightly. Seriously, why did these people dress her like this? It was way to airy and extremely impractical when trying to escape…Then again, that must have been what they intended.

_Just great_, Sherry sighed, but fell silent immediately, when the noise drew closer.

Her senses sharpened as a masked man came round the corner and stopped in front of her door. His eyes were hidden, but she knew better - apparently, those J'avo had pretty good ears. She covered her mouth with one hand, muting her quickened breathing and tried to stay as still as possible.

He stared into her direction and after what seemed like hours, grunted, turned around and eventually left.

Sherry exhaled sharply and brought her eyes closer to the slits, taking a look around. There was nothing, except for other lockers and a door with a red control panel right in front of her. Great, now how was she supposed to get through? Where was Jake, when she needed him most? He would definitely come up with a plan… Her mind wandered to the red-headed mercenary.

Was he experiencing the same? Was he even in this place anymore? Did they kill him?

_No_, Sherry thought, _pull yourself together! We are talking about Jake here, so_ _it's too early to lose hope. I have to find him and get him out of here!_

But there was more to it than her sense of duty…She really missed him, missed his witty remarks and strong arms, which had rescued her so many times. Her body had grown attached to him during their little time together.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard another J'avo entering the room. Unlike his predecessor, he seemed to be more carefree; the gun in his hand hanging loosely on his side. He was not looking for or rather at her, as he purposefully crossed the room, only to stop in front of the locked door.

_Nice_, Sherry thought, when the man raised his hand to the control panel and slowly entered three symbols. _They are definitely more intelligent than those in Raccoon city_, she noticed.

When the LED turned green and the masked figure stepped through, her hand reached for the cold metal door of her locker. This was her chance!

She slid it open and proceeded to the control panel. After entering the code, she passed through the door and found herself in a small corridor that took a sharp turn to the left. She sneaked to the corner and pressed herself against the wall. Then she peeked around and saw the masked J'avo standing in the hallway, checking his weapon. Good thing she had gotten her stun rod back. Her right hand tightened around its grip and she carefully approached the figure.

When she was right behind him, she kicked him so that he fell over. The man tried to break the fall with his hands, but Sherry brought her leg onto his back quickly. Before he could scream or make another sound, she smashed the rod into his neck. He groaned painfully and his body became still.

_Thanks for the help and bye bye_. She winked at the dissipating body and continued her way.

Soon she came into a bigger room, no lockers this time. It was quite long and there were some desks and a small adjoining room with a window. It looked like a bureau or something like that – at least not as sterile as the previous ones. Three J'avo kept guard, so it was nearly impossible for her to sneak her way out of this without a fight.

She scanned the room for the quickest and safest route. The door – with another control panel – was at the far end of the room, right behind the three men.

Okay. First, she had to get into that adjoining room. Maybe she could hide there and wait for the masked men to pass by, or she could lure them by making noises.

She could not possibly take out all of them at once. Unfortunately her name was not Jake. Unfortunately she was not very good in hand to hand combat. Unfortunately she did not have a strong, muscular and well-shaped body such as… Damn, she could not stop her naughty thoughts when it came to that man. Why now of all times? She forced the thoughts away and let her rational mind take over.

_I have to take care of myself first_, she reminded herself.

Sherry took another look at the men and waited for the right moment. When their backs were turned to her, she almost leaped into the small room and rolled on the floor. Suddenly loud shots were heard and her heart hammered in her chest. Did she get caught?

She slowly peeked over the wall of the window, expecting the worst. To her surprise, one of the J'avo was already dead, while the other two wildly shot at something or someone? When she focused her eyes, she could make out a camera. A small gun was attached to it and the one in control seemed to either be on her side or had really bad aim.

She watched as the other two went to the ground, covered in blood. Then the shooting stopped and the room fell silent again. She pondered if she could trust that camera/person and decided to test it. She grabbed a cup from a nearby table and threw it – just like a grenade – into the room. Nothing happened. She did the same with another one, but the reaction was the same.

Growing more confident, she decided to make a move. Sherry jumped over the small wall and slid behind the first desk, waiting for anything to happen.

Nothing...

Now she felt stupid.

She got up, mentally thanked her saviour and approached the door at the end of the room. Shrugging her shoulders, she entered the same code she already had used on the previous door. It worked.

_Not so clever after all_, the young woman smirked.

The door behind her closed and there was yet another corridor that led to a single door. She quickly made it towards and grabbed the handle. She inhaled deeply and silently turned the knob.


	2. In the locker room

After she entered the room, she realized it was another locker room. She sighed and shook her head in confusion. Why were there so many lockers? Did J'avo even change?

Caught in her thoughts, she didn't notice a rustle in the ventilation shaft, only until a figure smoothly landed in front of her.

"Jake!" She exclaimed happily as she spotted him – or rather his naked back. He wore nothing, except for blue trousers.

Upon hearing her voice, Jake turned around and opened his mouth to say something in return - when he saw Sherry though, his cheeks warmed slightly. He turned his head to the right, bringing his left hand to his eyes.

"Eherm…" He cleared his throat. That girl really had some nice curves hidden under her clothes.

Sherry looked herself up and down and sprinted towards an open locker door. Damn Gown! The locker contained a few garments and she busied herself with looking through them. Did he see anything?She blushed. At least she got a nice view of his naked torso, as well.

Keeping his poker face, Jake did the same as Sherry, and opened a locker next to hers.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking at him from behind her door and starting to fumble with her clothes.

"China." He answered flatly, his eyes focused on the locker.

"Obviously, but where?" She continued. It was good to hear his voice again. "Why?" She added.

"Don't know, don't care." He said with a light sigh and added "Just know I'm finished being their guinea pig."

While listening to him, she finally managed to open her piece of clothing and with one swift movement, it fell to the floor. The sound of her dropping clothes did not go unnoticed by Jake and he raised his brow at her now naked body. He was supposed to avert his eyes, but her body screamed for his attention. She had a nice, round ass and long, creamy legs. She was neither fat, nor skinny; she just filled out in all the right places. (Jake's thoughts: no offense intended) In addition, her skin was just perfect: pale, pure and without any scars.

_Must be her superpowers_, he remembered.

He felt his cock twitch at this sight and imagined several scenarios with him slamming said cock in her, while she screamed his name…However, right now was not the time. Jake shook his head and returned to his previous task: finding clothes.

That is, until Sherry bent over to pick up her gown. Her ass was stretched out and her tits dangled, as she collected the remains of her earlier outfit. Damn, did she do that on purpose? How was he supposed to stay calm, when there was a fucking goddess next to him?

A last glance at her bottom and his control was gone.

As she straightened up, he was behind her in a flash. His lean torso and now full-grown erection pressed into her back. She froze.

"J-Jake?" She stuttered, unable to control her voice. Again she realized how much she had missed him; not only his cheeky mouth, but also his physical presence. She unconsciously leaned into him a little bit.

"Are you teasing me, supergirl?" He breathed into her ear.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked sheepishly, as she felt her cheeks flush.

Without another word, he put his left arm around her waist and placed his fingers on her flat belly, pressing her completely against him. She sucked in a sharp breath. His fingers ghosted over her skin as he dropped his head to place a light kiss on the side of her neck.

"You've got to be kidding me. Or are you showing this body of yours to just anyone?" He asked and firmly gripped her right buttock with his free hand. When he squeezed, she shuddered again, which made him smirk.

He was right. Why did she feel so carefree around him? She would never get dressed in the presence of someone – especially a man – she did not fully trust. Then again, it was probably because she never figured, he would get any ideas of this sort about her. Money was everything to him, wasn't it?

"Of course not!" She huffed. "I just felt that I could relax around you, since you only kept talking about the money, that's all."

He chuckled darkly and softly blew against the skin he had kissed before, making her get goose bumps. She was way too innocent.

"I am a man, you know? How can I possibly think about money right now?" His hand left her buttock and reached over her shoulder into her locker. He then pulled out a blue scarf. "How can I, when _you_ are here with me…Naked on top of that?" She felt his smirk against her skin.

_Kinky bastard_, she thought.

Nevertheless, Sherry felt her heart skip a beat at his words. They almost sounded sweet. At the beginning, Jake wasn't her type; not at all. Of course he looked hot, but looks weren't everything - she preferred calm and rational men. Jake on the other hand was a hothead and always spoke his mind, never thinking about possible consequences. Yet, she couldn't deny that he changed her, just as much as she supposedly changed him. He cared for her, rescued and comforted her multiple times and the physical attraction between them also grew stronger. All the time she did not believe it, but now it was evident –both in his words and actions. Right now she didn't want to think rational; her body ached for his heat, her knees became wobbly and she felt lightheaded.

She wanted to play along and see just how much really was between them, so she put her hand on his. "You're right. Money is not the thing you want to put your hands on right now, is it?"

Feeling more confident and seeing right through his plan, she grabbed the scarf from his hands and covered her eyes with it. With them blocked, she could feel his presence and touches even stronger, which only added to her excitement.

He was surprised by her actions and trust, but it turned him on even more.

"Correct, naughty girl. Now I want to put them on something else…" He huskily whispered, as his hands came up and grabbed her breasts. When his thumb pads brushed over her hardened nipple, she moaned and it was music to his ears.

But for all that, there was something he graved for: to taste her sweet lips. Back in the cabin, he didn't have the chance to kiss her… Now he would do so.

His left hand left her breast and she pouted. He grinned devilishly and continued to massage her right one. "What's that, babe? Being impatient now? Don't worry, we'll come to the good part soon enough."

Her ears turned red and he knew he had hit a spot. She felt his hand on her face and turned her head to him, becoming more and more impatient. Jake sure took his time. Wasn't he a man of action?

"You're a damn tease." She mumbled, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

He chuckled lowly and decided not to let her wait anymore – hell, his cock was about burst.

When she felt his breath against her lips, her hand shot up to the back of his head and released their suffering. He groaned and immediately brought his other hand up, cupping her face and holding her in place. His lips were warm and soft, nothing like she had imagined. It was a rather clumsy kiss and their teeth slightly rubbed against each other, yet it mirrored their raw feelings. After some time, they grew accustomed and their pace got slower and more delicate. Their lips moved in a slow dance and when they parted for air, Jake gently touched her swollen lips.

"...It's not enough." He whispered. He needed her so bad.

He turned her around fully and dipped his head again. When their lips collided, she could feel his lust being taken to another level. The rock hard erection pressing into her belly made her folds even wetter. His tongue glided along her lower lip, which he then sucked in, only to release it soon after. He was gentle, but at the same time impatient. She opened her hot cavern, welcoming him and he gladly accepted her invitation: Jake caressed her tongue with his and they swirled around each other. His tongue could work wonders and he was an excellent kisser. Why didn't they do that earlier?

Her knees buckled and she grasped his shoulders for hold. His head shot up.

"You alright?" Jake parted from her, concern in his voice.

She nodded weakly, but he didn't believe her. Jake removed the scarf, throwing it on the floor and looked for himself. Her face was flushed deeply red and her eyes were clouded.

"God, you make me crazy." He grunted, as he pulled her down for a third kiss. He cocked his head to the side, to get better access and she opened her mouth further, if that was even possible. He kissed her mouth, as if he was looking for a treasure and she eagerly gave it to him. The need for air made them part yet again, leaving a string of saliva between their mouths. When they leaned their foreheads against each other, it was her who spoke first.

"Wow…I never thought we'd end up like this."

"Tell me about it." He answered smoothly, the calm voice betraying his inner tumult.

She looked up and met his gaze. It was not cold or indifferent, quite the contrary. She saw passion and fire and it made her belly hop.

"Just tell me you want this as much as I do." He continued, his eyes never leaving hers.

She blinked at his directness and then blushed heavily – god, why did she do that all the time? Was she some stupid teenager?

Regaining her ability to speak, she shortly answered: "I do." Her belly hopped again and she pressed her legs together, feeling her pussy getting wetter by the minute. "But…" She bent down to retrieve the scarf and winked at him. "Now it's my turn to take the lead."

Sherry put her flat hand on his chest and pushed lightly, making him take a few steps back and sitting down on the bench in the middle of the room. He didn't object her in the least, as he smoothly propped himself with both hands.

"Getting bossy now, aren't we? Fine with me, but don't get used to it." His trademark smirk was back.

She tied the scarf around his head and let her hands slide down his torso, enjoying the feeling of his skin. His abs twitched under her touch and his anticipation was almost tangible. Her lips were pressed together as she took the sight in: in front of her was a strong and independent man – completely at her mercy. She continued to stare at his body – god, she wanted him so much – and without noticing, her movements stopped.

How could she stop at a moment like this? He would let her do everything she desired, since he wanted her to enjoy it…That however, was not what he had in mind. So, he decided to get her out of her current state of trance.

"You know, people say look-but-don't-touch..." He wore a smug expression, even with his eyes hidden. "…but I rather have it the other way round – though I don't mind the ego boost."

Sherry looked up and playfully slapped his chest. "I know what I am doing, Smartass."

"Just saying…" He smirked at her.

Meanwhile she let her mouth wander over his upper body, biting his neck and nipples. Her hands travelled further south and his lips slightly parted. She then hooked her fingers into his pants and he eagerly lifted his hips: finally his cock was freed. The item of clothing lay forgotten on the bench, when Sherry's lips followed the route of her hands.

The moment her delicate digits touched him, he braced himself and dug his own in the soft material of the seat cushion. Soon after, her mouth followed and her tongue darted out to lick the pre-cum from its tip. He moaned and it encouraged her actions. She took him in completely, while her hot tongue swirled around it. Her hands supported her mouth and she tried different intensities and paces, until he emitted nothing but groans. The slick sound of her ministrations sent jolts of electricity through his body. Suddenly she inhaled and pushed him in even deeper, making his hips jerk. His right hand left the bank and found its way into her hair.

_She's hella good_, he thought. Sherry had more in store that he would have given her credit for.

Proving this, she slightly pressed her lips together, as she expertly pumped him again. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hand slipped from her hair to her face. His pride just didn't allow him to come before the beauty in front of him. With his thumb on her cheekbone and the other ones under her chin, he lifted her head – she stopped, but he could still feel her hot breath on him.

"Alright, you got me there. You definitely know what you're doing…" He panted. For the first time it was Sherry's turn to smirk. "But I don't want to be the only one enjoying this - let me return the favour. I promise to offer a fair compensation."

She smiled at his words and moved to straddle him. Her arms were around his neck and she leaned in, placing a light kiss on his lips. Finally he would be touching her again; the muscles of her abdomen twitched lightly in response.

"That's a very sensible suggestion, Mr. Muller. I can hardly wait."

He could feel her dampness against his legs and the fingers of his right hand traced the warm substance from the middle of her inner thigh up to her pussy. She shivered as his other hand ghosted over her sensitive nipples. His covered eyes made his moves even more intensive, as if Jake was trying to mesmerize every part of her body.

"Well, this part here couldn't agree more." Again he wore his smug face.

His index and middle finger rubbed her folds and spread them a little bit, earning him a gasp. He tentatively inserted one digit and simultaneously brought his mouth to her mounds. He licked her nipples and playfully bit on them, while he let his finger slide in and out of her. Hell, she was so wet!

He added another finger, making the slick sound of her core even louder. When his mouth and left hand had paid equal attention to her breasts, he pulled her down for a breathtaking kiss. Meanwhile his fingers continued what they were doing and Sherry moaned into his mouth, making his lips vibrate under hers.

He increased his pace and she threw hear head back in ecstasy, clawing his shoulders.

"J-Jake…I'm gonna…ah" She whispered, her throat feeling dry.

"Come for me, supergirl." He huskily returned.

She started to move her hips, matching the rhythm of his fingers and her breath hitched. He couldn't stand it anymore – he had to see it! His left hand ripped the scarf from his eyes, but dropped it the moment he saw her: Sherry was a goddess in every respect. Her body was covered in sweat, lips slightly parted and her brows furrowed. When she grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, he couldn't suppress a muffled moan. Her eyes snapped open at the sound and when she saw his eyes intensively locked on hers, she exploded. Her cry echoed in the small room and her body trembled heavily.

Then she fell forward, her head lightly bumping into his shoulder. He easily caught her and ran his hand over her back. She lifted her head and took another look into those pure, strong eyes. They stared back at her and neither of them spoke. Suddenly her hands grasped Jake's right hand - and slowly brought it to her lips. She pleasurably opened her mouth and her tongue darted out. After that, Sherry licked every single digit, her eyes never leaving his. Jake's cock twitched in jealousy and he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play with fire, babe... Unless you want to face the consequences." He dangerously whispered.

Her only reaction was a wicked smile and the knotting together of her legs around his hip.

In an instant he raised himself, lifting her with him. Their mouths met in a needy kiss and moans filled the room. He turned them and laid her lengthwise on the bench, with him being on top. Kissing his way down her body, he let his hands draw a random pattern on her curves. Sherry put her hands over her head and gripped the edge of the bench, steadying herself.

When Jake reached his destination in between her legs, he stopped momentarily and looked her all over. Her cheeks were red and with her lids half open, she returned his gaze.

"Amazing." He murmured; his cock pained already.

He opened her legs further and let his fingers graze her folds; he wanted to taste her honey at least once – for now. She twitched at his touch and he smirked. Then he lowered his head and placed an open-mouthed kiss on her pussy. His tongue glided along her folds and he enjoyed her taste, not leaving out any patch of skin. He pushed it inside and started to rub her little nub with his thumb.

Her back left the seat and she moaned loudly.

"Ah…God…" She mumbled, leaving her hips raised. Why was he teasing her so much? Luckily, she couldn't see the smug face he currently wore.

Jake continued his caresses and – from time to time – squeezed her buttocks. Her reactions were beautiful and he wanted to see more of them. He changed his angle and held her hips in place, increasing the speed. Sherry squeezed her eyes shut and started to pinch her nipples. She really needed him in her – right now! So, when his tongue swirled around her nub, her hands came up on either side of his face and lifted his head.

"Jake, no more teasing. Please, I need you…" Her voice sounded weak and she added in a whisper "…really bad."

"I didn't quite catch that." He smiled from in between her legs. "You wanted more teasing?"

She playfully sighed and tried to kick his tasty bottom from the side, failing miserably.

"Smooth." He laughed and placed a last kiss on her wet lips.

Then he sat up and positioned himself in front of her core, softly touching her nub with his cock. His upper body came in contact with hers, when he leaned in to kiss her. At the same time, he pushed forward slightly and grunted, when her wetness surrounded him. Her muscled pulled him in and they moaned in each other's mouths. Sherry felt filled up and she loved it.

_So tight_, he thought as he pulled out and entered her again. Her slick sounds got him goose bumps and his body burned all over.

He repeated the action – their hips moving in unison –and every thrust felt great. Jake's arms grabbed her legs and pulled them over his shoulders, triggering off new sensations for both of them. His hand travelled down her ankles, calves and thighs and came to a rest on her hips. The next thrust went in particularly deep and made her see stars. His fingers ghosted over her soft breasts and she pushed herself up into his palm.

"You're so beautiful." He moaned and placed a small kiss on her ankle.

She smiled at him and let her legs slide from his shoulders. Sitting up, she placed a sweet kiss on his nose.

"Sherry?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

The young woman had a look on her face, he hadn't seen before. Her eyes weren't clouded anymore; they were crystal-clear and full of lust and fire. She licked her lips and turned around, now being on all fours.

"From behind…" She wiggled her ass and placed a finger on her lips "…please". He smiled inwardly and it spread across his whole features; even though she put on such a tough act, she couldn't fully drop her uncertainty.

Jake's mouth was in a thin line, when he answered. "Right on, babe."

He pushed his cock in her with ease and started with a slow rhythm. His hands stroked down her back and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being inside her. Suddenly her hips moved against him and he gasped, his eyes flying open. Man, this woman was a handful! She turned her head and winked wickedly at him.

_Kinky_, he smirked and lightly spanked her ass, earning him a moan. "Bad girl" He rasped.

His speed increased and her arms buckled, making her head collide with the soft cushion of the bench. He took her arms and held them behind her, while he continued to fuck her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head into the nape of her neck. He was so hard and hot, she had never experienced anything alike.

Jake released her hands and lifted her right leg instead. He could see his cock disappear in her pussy, glistening with her juices and it sent direct signals to his brain. She moaned even louder and he could feel her muscles twitch. She was definitely close – but so was he. He pushed his torso against her back, embracing her tightly.

"Fuck, I'm close." He whispered in her ear, while his hand brushed some strands of hair from her face.

"M-me too." She answered and turned her head so that she could look at him.

They moved even closer, rubbing their hot and sweaty bodies against each other. Then he cupped her face and kissed her with all his passion, which she gratefully returned. Meanwhile he interlinked their fingers and his cock carried on pushing into her, hard and fast. Their sounds became louder, the bench under them squeaked and with one final thrust, Jake send them over the edge.

It was a powerful orgasm and her pussy milked him delicately, until he slowly decreased his rhythm, eventually coming to a stop. Sherry had her eyes closed and her mouth was slightly parted. He collapsed on her back – both panting hard –and placed small kisses on her neck.

When they calmed, he slowly pulled out and moved her body back into his lap. His hand snaked around her waist and she leaned her head on his chest. They silently enjoyed each other's warmth and closeness, while he lightly stroked her skin.

Again, Sherry was the first one to speak.

"Jake, that was-"She was interrupted by his hand over her mouth.

Confused, she looked at him over her shoulder, but his eyes were focused elsewhere. Without another word, he stood up and dragged her into a locker. Their naked bodies were pressed together once again and she could feel his breath on her face, when his hand closed the door. His left hand was around her petite body. Was he going to…In here? Without even letting her finish her sentence? Arrogant prick… Her hand was about to remove his, when she heard the sound of an opening door. 

Three J'avo loudly entered the room and looked around. When they spotted the scattered clothes, they moved further into the center of the room and started talking for minutes. One of them pointed at the lockers and the other one quickly left the room.

Sherry' eyes widened in fear and Jake instinctively pulled her closer.

"Stay put." He whispered and kissed her softly on the lips.

She nodded and watched him, while his eyes followed the J'avo. One of them started to open lockers randomly and the mercenary's grip around her waist tightened. The man came closer and – as if in slow motion – brought up his hand. Jake's heartbeat quickened and he raised his right fist, ready to punch him in the face…

Fortunately, the one that had left earlier, returned with a loud groan. He waved at the other two and gave them a signal to follow. They turned on their heel and exited the room.

"Phew, that was close." She put a hand on her heart and blinked. Thankfully Jake had good ears.

"Yeah." He answered with a calm voice.

"Let's get out of here." She turned around and put her hand on the cold locker door, pushing it open.

"So, you wanted to say something earlier?" He looked at her back as he followed her and raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"Like what?" She looked at him innocently, her eyes twinkling in a playful way.

"I don't know, you tell me. I'm sure it was of particular importance. " He drew closer and locked his eyes on hers – they were warm and passionate, yet they held a spark of curiosity.

"Ah that." She feigned ignorance and put her index finger on her lips. "Well…I was wondering, if I should complement you. Our physical activity was quite…satisfactory." She grinned at him.

He smirked at her choice of words and bent down to place a hot kiss on her mouth. He would never grow tired of her. "The pleasure was all mine…" He winked at her. "Come again anytime." He added with a sexy smirk.

She blushed, but returned the smirk in an equal manner. "Sure."

END


End file.
